Legacy
by Renn
Summary: Gabranth was dead, but Basch lived. And he was painfully reminded that more than brothers, they were twins. Slash, BaschVaan, follows "Reassurance & Trust" & "Strongly Yet Gently"


**Legacy**

You asked for more, I give you more! As much as inspiration lets me, at any rate…but my love for Basch/Vaan never fails me!

_Final Fantasy XII _and all of its characters do not belong to me, nor am I making any profit out of this fanfiction.

This is slash, boy loving boy (or man in this case…mmmh, Basch!), don't like, don't read but you were warned.

Could be considered a continuation to my previous Basch/Vaan fics. I can safely say that intended it that way. I am my own beta, I've re-read this carefully quite a few times, but if I missed some mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out!

Well, I hope you enjoy (and let me know), so without further ado, on to the fic!

* * *

Basch let out a heavy sigh as he exited the royal guest room, leaving Larsa behind, knowing that he would be safe inside – and anywhere within the Rabanastran castle. He paused in his steps as he saw a familiar figure up ahead, asleep on the incredibly large window sill.

Vaan.

Unable to fight a small fond smile, he walked to him and softly caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, calling out his name quietly.

Vaan stirred and stretched his arms in front of him. "Wasn't sleeping," he assured him sleepily.

Basch chuckled as he helped him off his perch. "Of course not," he humored him.

The younger man grinned back at him and cocked his head to the side. "_You_ look like you could use some sleep," he remarked.

"Aye," the Captain replied as he frowned, thinking back on the hours of council he had just attended to.

"Are you supposed to stay holed up in a room in here? Or can you come with me?" Vaan asked without wasting any time, trying to look nonchalant.

Basch nearly chuckled as he moved a hand to his face. "I suppose what matters is that I return here in the morning before Lord Larsa leaves for yet another council," he replied honestly.

Vaan seemed to brighten up at that and grinned as he grabbed his hand in his and pulled him along. "I don't live far anyway, you know that!" he reminded him, as though that was the issue.

But the Captain found that he couldn't enjoy the other's carefree way as much as usual tonight. Even knowing that maybe…maybe it would be the last time a grinning Vaan would ever drag him somewhere in the middle of the night.

They soon reached Vaan's door, and the thief hummed happily as he unlocked the door and stepped aside to let the other in. He then closed the door, locked it again, and leaned back against it, surveying the man carefully.

Basch noticed and turned around to look back, merely tilting his head to the side slightly, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

The thief sighed ever-so-softly and pushed himself off the wooden surface to walk to him, slowly. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and held on tightly, resting his head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell, letting relief properly wash over him, having now the _proof_ that Basch was _alright_, in his arms.

And the other man understood this need of his, as he also shared it, and held him back just as tightly, strongly yet gently, as always.

Vaan wanted to talk about many things. He wanted to ask him what decisions they'd come to at the council. He wanted to ask him what decision he and Larsa had taken, what would happen to him from now on. Would he follow the young Prince to Archades? Keep on pretending to be 'Judge Magister Gabranth'? Reprise his title and rank here in Dalmasca, by Ashe's side?

And then, he wanted to offer him sympathy – he really did. He knew what it was like to loose a brother, and Basch had lost his _twin_. But _damn it_, he couldn't tell him he was sorry, because he _wasn't_.

Gabranth had killed Reks. Vaan had wanted to kill him in revenge with his bare hands ever since he'd learned about it. And now he was dead – not by his hands, but he still felt damn satisfied about it, in a childish way.

So he couldn't bring himself to mention Gabranth's death. Basch knew how he felt, he was sure of that. He _was_ sorry for _Basch_, sorry that he had lost his brother, but not sorry about Gabranth's death – if that made any sense, which to them it somehow did.

"I was scared I'd loose you," Vaan allowed himself to admit after some time, feeling drained of energy as the day's events replayed themselves in his mind – the storming of the Bahamut, the battle against Vayne, all of it. More than once, he'd been scared for their lives. For Rabanastre. For Dalmasca. For Basch.

Basch sighed against his neck and pulled back slightly so as to rest his forehead against his. He wanted to talk to him. To tell him about what had been discussed. Tell him of…Judge Magister Gabranth and his…_legacy_. Yet he didn't feel ready, in a way. At least for one more night, he wanted to feel somewhat devoid of any real duty, and be free, and simply _feel_, with Vaan close to him.

The fatigue was eating away at his capacity to think clearly anymore. His body ached all over and his mind felt stretched, mulling over too many problems at once. And _damn it_, he'd lost his brother, and part of him felt like only breaking down walls bare-handed would dissipate his anger.

But that would wait for another time, a time when he wouldn't have Vaan in his arms. Because holding him made the pain go away, at least for a fleeting moment – before it came back.

What would come would come, but at least they still had this night to themselves.

o0o0o0o

Basch let out a deep breath as he woke up slowly, his eyes taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before his memory supplied him with information – Rabanastre, Vaan's room. And sure enough, there was the boy, warm body pressed against his, breathing still even.

The older man looked out the window and sighed. The sun wasn't up yet, meaning he still had some time before he was expected at the palace. Turning back to the sleeping boy in his arms, he nuzzled the top of his head as he tightened his hold on him, though being careful not to wake him – even though he knew that Vaan could practically _will_ himself to sleep!

He allowed himself some time to watch him as he slept, unsurprised to find a small smile always fighting its way back on his face no matter what dark thoughts his mind conjured. He then got up when he could delay no longer, careful not to wake the other, and put back on the clothes he'd discarded to be more comfortable.

It took him yet more time to will himself to go, even when he was fully dressed, because his gaze was always drawn back to Vaan's sleeping figure. He felt like he was doing something wrong, even if in his heart he knew that such was not the case.

Shaking his head, he leaned over the other's face and let his lips trail over the smooth skin of his forehead. "I do not know what the Fates will have planned for us now…yet I know it could not…_will not_, hinder the love I have come to feel for you."

Love. It was the first time he'd said that word, in relation to what they shared – the first time either of them had. They'd always had a tacit agreement not to talk about their feelings. Yet that was it. Why else would it be so painful to leave Vaan's room silently, creeping away like a shadow? Why else would it be so hard to go back?

Back to the Palace, back to the promise he'd made to his dying brother, back to his new Master.

And leaving his _real_ master behind, asleep and oblivious.

o0o0o0o

Vaan was only slightly peeved upon waking up to find himself alone. But he knew that Basch had been expected to be at the castle early in the morning. And if he had to be honest, he'd slept so soundly that he doubted he could have been woken up anyway!

With a deep sigh, he cracked his neck and stretched his arms above his head before getting up, absently stretching his body as well. He felt the aftermath of yesterday's battle, that was for sure! Yet somehow, it wasn't as bad as he'd expected. The adrenaline probably had had a hand in that…or maybe somehow all the battles had paid off and his body was getting used to it…

He took his time in refreshing himself and getting dressed. He then strolled down the lively streets of Rabanastre, stopping by the bazaar to grab a quick breakfast before making a stop by the Sandsea to see whether Tomaj had heard anything about Fran and Balthier. Then a visit to the hangar reassured him that the _Strahl_ was still there, safe and sound.

Once he'd run out of things to do – leaving Migelo for last, knowing it wouldn't be a short visit – he made his way to the palace, maybe hoping he could coax Basch into joining him and Penelo for lunch.

Rabanastran soldiers were finally back to guarding the royal edifice – only a small squadron of Imperial soldiers led by Judge Magister Zargabaath had disembarked from the _Alexander_, to act as personal guard to Larsa. And Ashe must have given some sort of word, because he was allowed in with no questions asked, and not once did he have to use his 'talents' to sneak about.

Still, he didn't know where to find the others, and even _he_ knew that the council room was off-limits. As such it was out of pure luck that he ran into Larsa and Ashe in the higher terrace, giving off a wave and an easy smile as he walked to them. "How does this day find our royalties?" he asked with a grin, realizing that Balthier really had rubbed off on him, more than he'd realized.

Ashe looked exhausted but could not fight off a small smile. "Freedom is as hardly kept as it is won," she replied wearily.

"We have a long road ahead of us," Larsa agreed. He looked even more serious than before, and not a trace of the usual mirth could be seen on his face. Vaan frowned slightly as he berated himself for not thinking about it sooner: even if Vayne had been in the wrong, Larsa had still lost his brother…

A truly macabre trend seemed to have settled upon Ivalice…and he dearly hoped it would not spread furthermore, now that peace was finally attained.

"I know we're in good hands," Vaan replied earnestly as he held his Queen's gaze.

She nodded back gratefully and turned to look at the city. "We are expecting Al-Cid's arrival later this afternoon. We have but a short respite at this time," she added.

Larsa nodded. "The Captain is using this time to get ready," he told him.

Vaan cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "'Get ready'? For what?"

Ashe turned back towards him, and she frowned slightly, shaking her head at him with a somewhat pained look, her hand unconsciously moving to finger her ring – something he knew her to do when she was troubled.

The young Solidor didn't notice though, and nodded his head towards the other exit. "Judge Magister Zargabaath is helping him. They're in the weapons room."

Vaan held Ashe's gaze for a short moment, wondering what she _wasn't_ telling him. But a grin easily fell into place as he mock-bowed. "By your leave," he said teasingly as he left towards the exit Larsa had directed him to, more curious than worried despite Ashe's strange reaction.

He hummed tuneless songs to himself as he hopped down the stairs, crossing a few corridors left and right, climbing up and down more stairways, not really knowing his way but pretending he did and not caring since he wasn't in a hurry. But as he sauntered across a large hallway, he saw the door to one room guarded by two guards – one Imperial and one Rabanastran, very strangely. Zargabaath was supposed to be with Basch, so that Imperial could only be under his orders, as the others were up at the terrace, guarding Larsa. He walked to the door, and was surprised – and put off – to be denied entry.

"Larsa directed me here – I'm looking for Basch," he told them quite plainly. "I'm…uh…a friend. Name's Vaan." Inwardly, he berated himself for not adding their titles now that the war was over – even _he'd_ admit that a street orphan like him, despite his role, could not really _publicly_ be on first name basis with the next Archadian Emperor.

The soldiers exchanged glances – as much as anyone could exchange a glance with that helmet the Imperials wore – before the Archadian told him to wait and knocked on the door. "A certain 'Vaan' requests entry, my Lords."

"I recall saying 'no one', soldier," a stern voice sounded back from the other side.

"Yes, Your Honor!" The man turned back towards Vaan and shook his head. "What business you have with the Captain shall have to wait," he replied in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Vaan huffed, unimpressed and peeved at having been told off by a Judge – and even more peeved that Basch hadn't said anything. "Okay. Thanks anyway," he replied as he waved a hand about dismissively and retraced his steps back to the gates, albeit with less detours.

His feet took him back to Migelo's, where he picked up Penelo before they made their way to the bazaar to eat while looking down at the shuffling lowtown.

"Let's visit again this evening," Penelo proposed as he finished telling her of his stop at the Palace. "I'm sure they'll be glad to see some familiar unfamiliar faces at the end of laborious peace talks!"

Vaan could not help but raise an eyebrow at her, his hand pausing his meal half-way to his mouth. "_Familiar unfamiliar faces_? What are _those_? _Why_ are we those?"

She chuckled, shoving his shoulder lightly. "You know! We're familiar faces, but after hours spent holed up in an office with Officials dealing peace treaties, we're not the _daily familiar_ _faces_, hence the 'unfamiliar'!"

"Okay…" he replied slowly, trying to wrap his mind around it – and failing.

Penelo blushed and rolled her eyes to the sky, poking his chest. "The point is: everyone'll be happy if we go!" she assured him.

"If you say so," he replied with a smile and a nod. She was most probably right anyway.

Penelo was always right.

Mostly.

But generally so.

o0o0o0o

And so it was that barely after sunset, he returned to the Palace, Penelo at his side this time. She was fussing on her appearance because they'd spent the day taking care of the _Strahl_, and she was worried that she might've missed engine oil spots on her clothes or hair – and he took every opportunity she handed him to tease her about a nonexistent smudge on her face.

"You're so mean," she moaned jokingly. "Just because the war's over doesn't mean you have to stop acting nice!" she teased.

"Hey! I'm always nice!" he argued back with a grin as he nonchalantly crossed his arms behind his head.

"Right…" She giggled happily and hummed a soft song as they walked up the stairs to the sky terrace, knowing their friends would have to cross it once they left the council room – and if said council was over, then it was seemingly the most likely place to find them at.

Penelo set to look around while he rested on a bench and leaned back on it, watching the sky slowly turn the darkest blue. They didn't have to wait for long before he heard her happy call of "Larsa!" so he sat up and his eyes widened as he saw _him_ behind the Prince.

_Gabranth_.

His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched despite himself. Didn't the bastard die even when he _died_? Was that what Ashe had been so worried about this morning?

The armored man paused and he felt that their gazes met, even if he couldn't _see_ him. But slowly, though at first seemingly unsure, he walked to him.

Vaan wondered why the Judge would walk to him, but didn't budge an inch. And when they were a few feet apart, gloved hands raised to take a hold of the horned helmet to pull it off and reveal a scarred face.

_Basch_.

Vaan's eyes widened slightly as he looked at him. His hair had been cut to resemble his brother's – and he was painfully reminded that more than brothers, they were_ twins_ – and clad as he was in dark armor it was easy to miss the one difference: the scar on the left side of his face.

_That_, he was sure now, was what Ashe had been so weary of.

Basch's eyes bore into his, seeking support, or forgiveness, or anything – and he couldn't hold it – and he looked down. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell at him for doing this – felt like it would make him feel better, too – but he knew that afterwards he would only regret it.

He knew _why_. He knew _how_ and _when_, too, now that he thought back on it. Remained… "Whose idea was it?"

"The decision was mine," Basch's low voice replied.

"Whose idea?" Vaan repeated as he looked up.

The silence that met him was all the answer he needed.

And it shouldn't have hurt like that – he _knew_ it would probably turn out like that! He knew that Basch would protect Larsa – but not like this – not _as_ _Gabranth_!

And while he was usually always with a snappy comment at the ready, words died in his throat as he looked at him. Even _he_ couldn't pretend to be unfazed this time. Over Basch's shoulder – _Basch's_, not _Gabranth's_, his mind had to keep reminding him – he could see Penelo share an animated conversation with Larsa, though she was unable to stop from sending a worried glance at them when she could. Ashe was nowhere in sight, probably showing Al-Cid to his quarters, or maybe even still in session.

"Say something, please," Basch's voice drew his mind back to the present time and place as he once more looked up at his face – _Basch's_ face, _not Gabranth's_, damn it!

And he remembered this very morning, when Basch had left, when he had spoken a few words that he'd heard in his sleepy haze, that he hadn't thought were real. But now he knew they were.

"I was just wondering why it is that people only tell you they love you when they're about to leave you behind…?" That wasn't what he had wanted to say – not like there was anything else that really came up to mind, but still.

Because Reks, too, had only ever told him that he loved him before leaving for the front – and he'd never returned. And he knew that the situation wasn't the same, but somehow in his mind _it was_.

Basch looked down, probably hurt and Vaan knew that he was being unfair, and selfish, and that Basch probably didn't really _want_ to leave, but he'd made a _promise_ to his dying brother, and he understood him! Really, he did!

But it still _hurt_. More than it should have.

He threw his legs over the bench and stood up, but didn't step closer to him. "You're doing what you have to, I know that," he said at last, his own half-hearted attempt to help him feel better.

"Knowing it…does not diminish the pain it brings," Basch replied, voice impossibly deep as he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Vaan frowned at this, holding his gaze defiantly. "No, it doesn't," he said clearly before turning and walking away without another word.

Knowing he had to do it didn't lessen the pain.

And knowing that they were both hurting only heightened the feeling even more.

To his surprise and for the first time in his life, Vaan found himself thinking that peace was maybe too complicated.

And for the first time, he regretted having let the older man get so close to him all those months back.

o0o0o0o

It was barely an hour later that Penelo walked to him.

"Please don't tell me I also managed to spoil _your_ evening!" he begged with a roll of his eyes.

Penelo shook her head and smiled to herself, bumping her shoulder with his as she sat down next to him. "Larsa could barely talk through a sentence without yawning twice, so I sent him to bed!" she replied, enjoying this moment when she could simply talk about him like a child, a friend, when soon he would be Emperor.

Vaan smiled back and looked out at the Westersands once more.

"A tempest's coming up near the Sandsea…" Penelo noted conversationally as she studied the night sky. "It came as a shock for me, too…" she finally said after a short moment of silence.

The boy scoffed as he turned to her, raising an eyebrow knowingly. "_But_…?"

Penelo giggled, happy that he knew her so well, and once more bumped their shoulders. "Even _you_ have to realize the plan's potential," she replied. She then frowned slightly as she became more serious, her hands rising up to toy with the end of one pigtail. "Gabranth…Gabranth said that he would trust no one but Basch with Larsa's safety…" she started before looking up at him, shaking her head apologetically. "And neither would I, actually…" she admitted with a small smile, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "This is way bigger than you or me…"

Vaan sighed as he squeezed back her hands, looking at her briefly before once more setting his gaze towards the desert. "I _know_ that, Penelo." He closed his mouth then, as if searching for the right words. "It's just…I have this impression that once more…that…again…no, forget it," he said finally as he shook his head.

Penelo leaned forward so she could see his face and nodded encouragingly. "No, come on! Tell me! You have the impression that _what_?" she coaxed gently.

The thief groaned as he knew he could not stand his ground against her persuasive ways and concerned expression. Besides, if not Penelo, then who could he possibly talk to?

Right.

"I feel like…it's…_twice_ now…that Gabranth's…taken someone I love from me," he finally admitted.

Penelo noted with a small smile that Vaan had – for the first time she could remember – clearly voiced his feelings for the Captain, but chose not to comment on it for now.

"If he'd stayed in Rabanastre, or even if he went to Archadia with Larsa as Basch Von Ronsenburg…" Vaan continued, the frown not leaving his face as he was struggling with words, "…it wouldn't have mattered. We could have still seen each other and no one would think about it twice. But what business could a street orphan from Rabanastre possibly have with Judge Magister Gabranth?" he asked bitterly.

"Oh Vaan…" She frowned sadly as she finally understood the root of his problem. "I'm sorry…I hadn't thought about that," she admitted in a tiny voice, one of her hands stroking his hair tenderly, knowing the motion had always soothed him. "But maybe…give it a few months and as many visits, and people will only note that friendships are forming between two formerly warring nations…" she said hopefully. "You could use this time to get some renown of your own as a Sky Pirate – with your trusty accomplice Yours Truly, of course!" she then added with a bright smile and yet another friendly bump of their knees this time.

Vaan chuckled and found himself smiling back at her, easily – that was the mighty 'Penelo Effect', in all its Glory. "That sounds like a plan…" he conceded.

Penelo nodded back with a wink and teasingly tugged on the strand of hair she'd been stroking before she stood up, towering above him with her hands on her hips. "Well then, _Captain Vaan, Sir_! Tell me: what _is_ the plan?"

Vaan grinned broadly and stood up, humoring her. "Well, first, we fix the _Strahl_ – but we'd better start looking for a ship of our own, you never know when Fran and Balthier will come back for it!" he started, making wide motions with his arms to narrate. "Then, we do a few good deeds here and there – just to get our names out – before we take off to see _everything_ we haven't seen yet in Ivalice!"

"And the Sky Islands?" Penelo asked excitingly, playing along.

Vaan nodded back solemnly. "Well yeah, those are a given! We'll visit each and every last one of them! We might even try to throw off the bandits we encounter to check out if that theory that you can't die if you fall off the sky islands is true for every one of them!"

"Vaan, what a horrible thing to say!" The dancer admonished as she still couldn't keep the laughter in. "I just might throw _you_ to satisfy _your_ morbid curiosity!" she threatened.

He laughed back and then sighed as his smile became more content. "And then…then I want to go back to Basch, and tell him about all the things I'd have seen and done…" he admitted before he groaned and slumped back down on the roof.

Even if he knew very well that Basch couldn't possibly accompany him on his adventures, he still wanted to share them with him. Nothing could ever change that.

Penelo smiled gently as she kneeled next to him, resting her elbows on her knees as she cocked her head to the side. "I know someone who'd love to hear that, right now…" she said softly.

"I didn't mean to be so selfish…" he moaned as he let himself fall on his back.

"_I_ know that," she replied, tone soothing as her smile didn't diminish. "But Basch needs to hear it. He's lost enough already, don't you think?" she asked as she rested her chin in her palm.

"Yeah," he replied easily. He then took one deep breath of the fresh windy air before exhaling it slowly, calming himself. Penelo nodded at him and he smiled back, holding out his hand to her as he stood up. "Need me to walk you back?" he asked teasingly.

"Ha! To protect _me_, or those crazy enough to try and attack me?" she asked back with a sweet smile, cocking her head to the side innocently. "What about you? Need a moral support escort to the Palace?"

"To ensure I don't chicken out?" he asked back not taking the bait. "Thank you most kindly, my fair lady, but I do believe that shan't be necessary," he replied as he mock-bowed.

Penelo giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Ew! Balthier's back and he's blonde now! I'm getting away from here!" she nearly exclaimed as she sneaked past him towards the stairs. Once there, she paused and turned back, giving him a warm smile. "You'll be alright, Vaan," she assured him before leaving.

Vaan smiled back fondly even though she couldn't see him anymore and closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath. His feet then moved and he made his way to the palace, hoping that the universal 'Penelo Is Always Right' rule wouldn't be broken that night.

o0o0o0o

Basch sighed as he stared down at the helmet in his lap. The rest of the armor was on its stand, in a corner of the room. His brother's armor. _His_ armor, now. There was so much to learn, so much to get used to…and so little time for it. He felt like maybe this time, too much depended on him, and it weighed down on him as duty never had before.

If he were to be honest with himself, he'd also admit that Vaan's reaction – while he had somewhat expected it – had left him more doubtful than anything else could have. He hadn't realized how much he needed the younger man's support until he didn't have it anymore. How much he needed his presence until he was being avoided.

How much he loved him until it was perhaps too late.

He shook his head to dissipate these thoughts as his hands unconsciously tightened their hold on the cold metal. "You've scarcely ever asked me for anything, yet it cannot be said you ask for small favors, brother…" he whispered to the dark piece of armor, his voice clear in the silence of the night.

But he would see it through, no matter what it cost him. Because this meant more than his own life, or even his happiness.

His head then snapped up towards the door as there was a light knock on it, seemingly echoing all around the room. "Enter," he replied with a frown as he stood up, resting the helmet on his nightstand. His eyes widened and his breath almost caught in his throat as he saw the very person he'd been thinking of. "Vaan…"

Vaan stepped in without a word and closed the door very slowly before turning to the older man, biting his lips nervously as he was unsure how to go about it – you could plan all you wanted, but in the end, a scenario is just that: a possibility. "I…came to apologize. For how I reacted…" he finally said, figuring that 'short and to the point' would work best.

Basch sighed in relief, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he stepped closer to him. "You've hardly anything to apologize for," he assured him.

"No, I do!" Vaan argued as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was…way too selfish! And you're so…selfless! I mean…you're hurting, too…" he added in a softer voice.

The Captain's eyes clouded over for a brief moment before he shook his head. "It is something that I must do," he repeated.

"I know! And that's why I should _support _you, instead of only worrying about how this'll affect _me_!" the thief argued. He then calmed down and looked down. "…Instead of only worrying about how this'll affect _us_…"

Basch found himself smiling softly, now that he knew for sure that Vaan didn't want for their relationship to end. The tense atmosphere seemed to evaporate in an instant, and the cage blocking his chest painfully right along with it. "I was thinking of the _Strahl_," he started slowly as he raised a hand to caress his face.

"What about it?" Vaan asked back, puzzled but still leaning into the touch.

"You will need to fly her regularly to maintain her in high shape," Basch continued. "I believe that…regular flights to Archades might just be exactly what she'd need," he offered.

The boy's sand-colored eyes widened and he chuckled, a grin settling on his lips as he crossed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his neck. "How considerate of you, Captain…that just sounds about _perfect_ for the ship's engines – wouldn't want them to rust, or Balthier would have my head!" he agreed.

Basch held him back strongly before closing the last distance between them to join their lips in a kiss that reassured them both on their wants and their standing on their relationship. "Much obliged to have helped. Is there anything else that might require my assistance?" he asked against his lips.

"Uh-huh," Vaan agreed, grinning deviously as he gently pushed him back towards the bed. "And you're the only one who can help me with _that_," he assured him.

"I should hope so, yet it is always reassuring to hear it," Basch replied as he pulled him back in his arms.

Vaan kissed him and let his lips linger on his as his hands were already working on his clothes. "You're the only one," he repeated, meeting his gaze unguardedly. "The only one."

Basch smiled ever-so-softly before resuming his kisses, holding him closely, strongly yet gently, as always – and perhaps a touch more desperately tonight as he particularly needed the reassurance.

And Gabranth's helmet watched them from the nightstand, silent and only witness to their reaffirmed love.

**End**

Basch/Vaan still needs more love, people, so go out there and write!

And have happy holidays, and I wish you all in advance a very happy new year!

Renn


End file.
